Martian Manhunter
| species = Green Martian | designation = 07 | gender = Male | age = (chronologically), (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). "Question #12687". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | relatives = Miss Martian (niece) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Flight Intangibility Shapeshifting Telepathy | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 101 | voice = Kevin Michael Richardson }} Martian Manhunter (real name J'onn J'onzz, alias John Jones) is a Martian and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. He is Miss Martian's mentor, and she claims he is her uncle. Personality Martian Manhunter is a serious and level-headed voice of reason for the Justice League. He always speaks with politeness to his associates, both young and old, and has not shown any sign of anger or ego, although he can be stern at times. He is caring and protective of his niece, Miss Martian, who he initially did not bring to the Hall of Justice to meet with the other young heroes. Eventually he changed his mind and introduced her to the Team. He later visited her at the Cave to see how she was doing, multiple times. Physical appearance Martian Manhunter resembles a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. In his civilian identity of John Jones, he takes on the look as a bald, middle aged African American male with brown eyes. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-04-06). "Question #13190". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-06. "Martian Manhunter & Miss Martian - DC Universe Young Justice 4 Inch 2-Pack". Daxie Boy Toys. Retrieved 2012-02-17. The Martian Manhunter became one of the seven founding members of the Justice League. Weisman, Greg (2012-02-13). "Question #14350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-13. he discovered a martian girl who claimed to be his niece, stowed away on his ship on a trip back from Mars. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02). Question #13280. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. Present When Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow decided it was time to take steps in which to induct their sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy into the League, J'onn and Red Tornado were both present at their first visit to the Hall of Justice. He welcomed them inside and gave them a short tour, culminating in the library, and which point Speedy confronted the adult heroes about all the stuff that had been kept from them such as the orbiting satellite headquarters called the Watchtower. As Speedy stormed off, Green Arrow inquired if J'onn was glad that he didn't bring "you know who" along, which J'onn couldn't help but agree with. After the sidekicks managed to defeat Blockbuster at Cadmus Labs, the League agreed that the kids had made an impressive team, and opted to turn them into the League's covert operative group. Seeing what the newly created Team had accomplished, J'onn decided it was time to introduce them to Miss Martian. in the Cave.]] Some time later, J'onn paid a visit to the Team's base inside Mount Justice, where he greeted his niece very warmly, and proceeded to watch the Team's first combat training sessions with Black Canary, shortly before they were assigned a mission by Batman. A few months later, he and Red Tornado helped Miss Martian and Superboy prepare for their first day of school. Martian Manhunter revealed his Earth name as "John Jones" and "John Smith" for Red Tornado. Superboy goes with "Conner", a name Miss Martian selected and the last name "Kent" which Martian Manhunter suggested. Martian Manhunter and Superman took down the Terror Twins after their three-state rampage. Martian Manhunter fought and defeated the Headmaster. Following the attack on the Cave, Martian Manhunter helped repair the computer systems with Captain Atom. After the Injustice League attacked several world cities with mutated plant creatures, the Justice League responded in full force. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter took care of a plant that had completely covered the Eiffel tower. They got help from Icon and Rocket. As part of the Team's training, Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic simulation that would teach them how to deal with an alien invasion after the League was killed in action. However, after Artemis was "killed" in the mission, Miss Martian's far superior mental powers took over from Martian Manhunter. In order to regain control, he had to enter the illusion. But in the process, his mind was damaged, and he could not remember why he entered. Only after all other members of the Team were killed could he get through to his niece. He "killed" her, so the telepathic trance would be lifted. He was shocked his niece possessed telepathic powers that, although they were crude, outmatched his own. He expressed his concerns to Batman, who had his hands full consolidating the Team after their traumatic experience. Martian Manhunter and Batman kept close watch on the Team, who were still not fully recovered from the trauma. After Superboy ran off with the transformed Sphere and reported back, Martian Manhunter agreed with Batman that they should investigate Sphere. Martian Manhunter fought alongside his niece at one of five flying ice fortresses that covered the United States with snow. He telekinetically destroys a defensive turret, before Zatanna brought the airship down. Martian Manhunter was with Batman to ease Green Arrow and Black Canary after viewing surveillance footage of Canary apparently kissing Superboy. J'onn assured her it was a common game on Mars, and Conner likely knew it wasn't Black Canary. It did not fully satisfy Dinah. Martian Manhunter took a vocal role in the discussion to admit more members to the Justice League. He feared a larger League would spark opposing groups like the Injustice League. Batman offered him the opportunity to vote no on all candidates. After discussing Red Arrow's maturity, Martian manhunter questioned age, as his niece was adult in human years, but not yet biologically. She was eventually added to the list of candidates. Powers and abilities Like all Martians, the Martian Manhunter possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical abilities: ** Shapeshifting: J'onn is capable of shapeshifting. ** Camouflage: J'onn can change the appearance of his form (and clothes) to match his surroundings, making him almost invisible, though not completely. ** Density shifting (intangibility): J'onn is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter. ** Malleability: ** Super strength: * Mental abilities: ** Telepathy: ** Telekinesis: J'onn is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. *** Flight: .Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. Appearances Background in other media * Young Justice marks J'onn's sixth animated incarnation. He has previously appeared in the DCAU (Justice League/''Justice League Unlimited''), The Batman, Batman: Brave and the Bold, and in the direct-to-DVD movies Justice League: The New Frontier and Justice League: Crisis on Two Eaths. J'onn also appeared in the live-action TV show Smallville as well as an unsuccessful Justice League pilot. * In the comics, J'onn is not related to Miss Martian, due to the fact she is a White Martian, rather than Green Martian. * The costume that J'onn wears in the show is actually the second costume he wore in the comics. It was also the costume that J'onn died in during the events proceeding the company wide series Final Crisis (J'onn was brought back to life during the Blackest Night crossover). References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League